What Happened With My Twins on this Day?
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: Taufan yang melamun, Halilintar yang tiba-tiba jahil dan Gempa yang hanya bisa ikut tertawa / AU / Elemental Sibling Story / [Ceritera terinspirasi dari dunia nyata]


Taufan yang melamun, Halilintar yang tiba-tiba jahil dan Gempa yang hanya bisa ikut tertawa / AU / Elemental Sibling Story / [Ceritera terinspirasi dari dunia nyata]

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy**_ _belong to_ _ **Animonsta Studio (Monsta)**_

 _ **Teenager for Language**_

 _ **Family - Humor**_

 _ **Taufan B, Halilintar B, Gempa B**_

 _ **Alternative Universe, Full of Typo, Out of Character, Elemental Sibling, etc.**_

.

.

.

 _ **What Happend With My Twins on this Day?**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

 _Smartphone_ dengan layar 5'5 _inch_ sewarna _ice blue_ diletakkan ke atas meja berlapis kaca hitam tebal diiringi helaan napas. Sang pemilik ponsel kemudian melepas topi biru gelap _stipe_ putih mendatar yang tengah dikenakannya dengan posisi miring ke kanan sebelum mulai mengipasi diri sendiri.

Cuaca siang yang cukup terik hari ini bahkan mampu membuat Taufan—nama pemuda itu—merasa jenuh untuk sekedar membuka akun jejaring sosialnya. Sangat bukan dirinya yang dikenal tidak pernah ingin ketinggalan segara berita terhangat dan ter- _update_ dari media sosial.

"Fan, dari tadi kau ada lihat Ying lewat?" Suara khas remaja yang telah beranjak dewasa menghentikan aktivitas melamun Taufan. Ia menoleh dari balik kursi malas dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertopi hitam-merah dengan _stripe_ petir putih yang dihadapkan ke depan berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu adalah saudaranya. Lebih tepatnya ialah kakak kembarnya, Halilintar.

Mengerjap pelan, Taufan menaikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh kemudian kembali duduk bersantai sembari menggoyang kedua kaki. Halilintar yang melihatnya berdecak pelan dengan pandangan mata menajam, tampak sekali jika ia tak percaya ucapan dari sang adik kembar pertama.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak tahu? Dari tadi kan dari tadi duduk di teras, mata kau itu buta atau a—"

"—Hari ini kan tanggal merah, Kak Lintar. Mana mungkin dia akan datang ke rumah." Taufan menggerutu, langsung memotong perkataan Halilintar tanpa menunggu kalimat ceramah andalan si kembar sulung selesai.

Halilintar mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa Ying takkan datang? Dan lagi, apa urusannya dengan tanggal merah?"

Sepasang netra cokelat kembar memandang penasaran pada sang adik. Tampaknya pemuda yang ia tanyai itu tak terfokus pada apa yang ia ucapkan tadi dan memilih asal menjawab.

Manik cokelat milik Taufan menggerling bosan, "Ya kan mana ada petugas pos yang bekerja hari libur nasional seperti sekarang ini, Kak Lintar. Kalau bertanya janganlah yang aneh-aneh, deh."

"Petugas pos?" Halilintar mengulangi lamat-lamat.

Pemuda yang masih saja sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri terlihat jengah, "Kak Lintar ini lupa atau bagaimana? Barusan Kakak bertanya ke aku tentang lihat tukang pos yang biasa antar surat dari Mama atau Papa lewat, kan? Ya aku mana ada lihat dari tadi!"

"Pfft—Taufan, kau sehat?"

"Kak Lintar ini kenapa?! Tadi bertanya ke aku perihal tukang pos dan Kakak sekarang tanya aku ini sehat atau tidak? Janganlah suka membuat orang lain pusing dengan pertanyaan Kakak yang melompat-lompat seperti itu!" Taufan menghajar tangan Halilintar yang masih tertawa tertahan dengan topinya akibat kesal.

"Eh, kalian berdua ini bertengkar ada apa lagi? Jangan berisik, bisa tidak? Aku lagi konsentrasi masak makan siang di dapur." Satu suara menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda bertopi biru yang masih terlihat sibuk memukuli kakak kembar mereka.

Pasti ada hal lucu tengah terjadi kalau ia melihat reaksi Kakak tertua mereka yang biasanya serupa petir menggelegar itu tertawa.

"KAK LINTAR! TOPI KESAYANGANKU KENAPA DIPAKAI UNTUK MENAMPUNG BERSIN?! JIJIK TAHU!" Kesadaran kembar terakhir kembali mana kala si kembar kedua terdengar mengomeli Halilintar yang merebut paksa topinya untuk menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Tidak perlu bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang kehilangan koleksi video klip _Boyband_ seperti itu. Kau sukses buat aku geli, tahu." Halilintar tertawa lagi sebelum melihat si adik bungsu, "Gempa, lebih baik kau bawa si Taufan ini pergi ke dokter. Dia sepertinya butuh perawatan karena hari ini tanggal merah. Pfft—"

Gempa mengerjap dan bergegas menuju Taufan, "Eh, Kak Taufan sakit? Besok kita ke dokter, ya? Hari ini kan tanggal merah jad—"

"—Pfft! TANGGAL MERAH!"

"Aku tidak sakit, GemGem! Kak Lintar yang sepertinya perlu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit! Rumah Sakit Jiwa kalau kau lihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu sekarang!" protesnya lalu melempar topi ke wajah sang kakak.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik yang disapa Gempa tadi menghela napas, "Aku bingung, bagaimana awalnya sampai Kak Hali jadi seperti ini?"

"Tadi aku lagi melamun, terus Kak Lintar datang. Dia tanya ke aku, 'Kau ada lihat tukang pos lewat?'. Setelah aku jawab dia malah menggila seperti sekarang!" Taufan merutuk-rutuk kala tawa kembar pertawa semakin terdengar menyebalkan di telinga.

Halilintar berdeham untuk mereda tawa, "Karena kau melamun itu kau jadi meracau, Bodoh. Aku bertanya tentang Ying, bukan tukang pos. Dasar tuli!" Pemuda bertopi hitam-merah terkekeh.

"Eh, masa? Yang aku tahu Kak Lintar tadi bertanya tentang tukang pos!" Taufan melongo.

"Itulah! Kau mana mendengar! Telingamu itu kan nonaktif fungsi di tanggal merah!"

"GAH! Hentikan segala ucapanmu tentang Tanggal Merah itu Kak Lintar! Suka sekali mengganggu adiknya!" Kedua pipi pemuda bertopi miring ke kanan merah padam karena menahan malu—tertangkap basah bahwa ia tak memerhatikan ucapan sang kakak tadi.

"Aku diperbolehkan mengganggu adikku karena ini kan tanggal merah, Taufan!" Halilintar menarik kedua pipi Taufan sembari terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah. Kak Hali jangan menggoda Kak Taufan terus, sekarang ini kan tanggal merah." Gempa terkikik geli melihat Taufan melotot padanya.

"Kok kamu malah bergabung sama Kak Lintar buat memojokkan aku, GemGem?!"

Halilintar dan Gempa melakukan _high-five_ , "Kan sekarang tanggal merah!" Kedua kembar yang paling akur menyeringai setelahnya.

Taufan berdiri dari kursinya lalu menarik rambut dengan gigi bergemerutuk dan napas seperti banteng hendak mengamuk, "Apa salah dan dosaku, Tuhan?"

"Kau bertanya pada Tuhan, Fan? Tumben." Halilintar berusaha menahan tawanya dengan memasang gaya _cool_ dan _poker face_ andalannya.

"Lah, Kak Hali lupa? Sekarang kan tanggal merah." Gempa menimpali jahil lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan guna menyembunyikan tawa.

"Oh iya, ya. Pfft—"

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA KEMBARAN HAMBA HARI INI, TUHAN? KENAPA MAKHLUK YANG _HANDSOME_ SEPERTI HAMBA HARUS MEMILIKI DUA SAUDARA YANG AJAIB?!" Taufan menendang kursi hingga jungkir balik sebelum berguling di lantai teras.

Halilintar tak tahan lagi. Dia akhirnya tertawa lepas sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah saat ada satu-dua orang melirik ingin tahu pada mereka bertiga dari luar pagar dengan leher memanjang serupa jerapah.

"Kak Taufan berhenti guling-gulingan di lantai! Ingat sekarang ini tanggal merah!"

"AAAAARGH! BERHENTI BERBICARA PERIHAL ITU, GEMGEM!" Taufan semakin jadi berguling-guling. Dia tak tahu bahwa semakin banyak orang melongo melihat aksinya dari luar pagar.

"Oh, sayangnya aku tak mau berhenti, Kak. Ternyata mengganggu saudara hingga dia memohon itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi bersyukur hari ini tanggal merah." Taufan semakin frustrasi dan tawa Gempa makin menggila.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu baru saja akan tertawa lagi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel dari celemek—oh, Ya Ampun dia lupa melepas ini sebelum keluar—lalu mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kontak yang menghubunginya.

 _ **Kak Hali calling ...**_

Tanpa basa-basi Gempa segera menggeser layar ke _icon_ telepon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halo? Kenapa menelepon, Kak? Kan bisa keluar kalau mau bicara?"

 _["Dan bertemu lagi dengan si babon yang sedang berguling di luar? Tidak, tadi saja sudah cukup. Aku tak perlu siaran ulang."]_

Gempa tertawa, "Jadi ada apa, Kak?"

 _["Aku baru saja mengambil es krim_ matcha _kesukaanku di kulkas dan aku hampir saja tertembak oleh ikan yang sedang kau buat berenang dalam minyak saat masuk ke area dapur."]_

Tawa pemuda bertopi terbalik perlahan menghilang, tergantikan seketika dengan raut wajah horor, "I—ikan yang sedang ... berenang?" ia menelan ludah susah payah, "Ba—bagaimana keadaan ikannya, Kak?"

 _["Oh, mereka bertiga terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan salah satu ikan yang tengah berenang itu kepalanya sudah terlepas dan terbang bebas ke arah wajahku. Kau pun menggila karena sekarang ini tanggal merah, rupanya?"]_

"Kenapa kalau Kak Hali sudah lihat tidak matikan kompornya?!"

 _["Hei, aku juga yang salah? Lagipula kita sudah sepakat urusan dapur itu urusanmu, jadi tak ada kewajiban bagiku menyentuh kompor. Dampak tanggal merah sangat luar biasa rupanya untukmu dan Taufan."]_

Gempa segera mematikan sambungan telepon lalu mulai beranjak masuk ke rumah, "Apa salah Gempa, Tuhan? Kok punya saudara dua, antik semua sifatnya."

"GemGem! Kau menghanguskan makan siang kita bertiga?! Lalu aku makannya bagaimana?!"

"PUASA SAJA SEHARIAN, KAK TAUFAN! INI KAN TANGGAL MERAH!" Setelah mendelik Gempa bergegas memasuki rumah sembari merutuk.

Sebenarnya tanggal merah itu ada untuk menyenangkan hati atau untuk membuat jengkel orang lain?

Taufan tampak bersiap menangis sebelum melihat ke arah pagar dan mendapati banyak orang tengah memerhatikannya seperti melihat hewan langka.

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG, HAH?! TAK BOLEH INGIN TAHU URUSAN ORANG LAIN! INI TANGGAL MERAH, TAHU!"

Dalam hitungan detik orang-oramg yang berkumpul di luar pagar lari tak tentu arah.

Dari pengalaman hari ini, Taufan merasa ia takkan lagi pernah merasa antusias menyambut tanggal merah di kalender.

Takkan lagi.

.

.

.

 **Ini kejadian nista beneran terjadi pada saya kemaren :v kalo nggak ngerti silakan baca sampai mengerti :v /ditebaspedang**

 **Di sini Taufan di dunia nyata itu saya, Halilintar itu jelmaan adik saya dan Gempa itu mama saya :v**

 **Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan saya dengan tanggal merah sekarang, kan? :v**

 **Salam sayang dari jurang kenistaan,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia, Sabtu 31 Maret 2018.**


End file.
